Forum:Mruv, Mrvur, Muvr, and Murrv
It has been suggested that Mruv, Mrvur, Muvr, and Murrv grenades should be merged into one article, because they are the same item, but with various bandit spelling attempts. This is mildly more awkward than just a straight collapse of four articles into one however. Firstly, the current MIRV grenade articles: *MIRV Grenade *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2) *Mruv *Mrvur *Muvr *Murrv I believe two things should take place. #"MIRV Grenade" should be a disambiguation page. #Merv(4) should be grouped under a correctly spelled title. Each of the four variations would be a redirect in this case. For example: *MIRV Grenade **MIRV Grenade (Borderlands) **MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Bandit) **MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Torgue) So over to you guys. What do you want to see? -- WarBlade (talk) 19:39, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Input As far as I can tell, they are the same.Notwithstanding my unknowledge There should be a redirect for Murv in case of misspellings.As ludicrous as it sounds 20:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :From my limited knowledge of how items work, I am pretty sure there is a part on the weapon that decides the name. I don't think it's actually constructed of the same parts, and thus, they are technically unique. If this is the case, then each deserves its own page. Someone needs to verify/unverify this. 20:42, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I think WarBlade's solution will work very well, assuming MadCrayolaz's intuition about their construction is incorrect. But if MadCrayolaz is right, then perhaps we can still disambiguate the subject like this: :MIRV Grenade >>>disambiguation page - contains links to bulleted items below<<< *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands) *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Torgue) *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Bandit) >>>disambiguation page - contains links to bulleted items below<<< **Mruv **Mrvur **Muvr **Murrv Do we have a wiki user that knows how to check weapon parts / item generation on the level we need for this? Captain McPants (talk) 20:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : If I may... It seems that the element is responsible for the various spellings. I went with this line of thought based on what I've seen on the variant pages. In fact, I haven't seen a page for a corrosive Bandit MIRV variant (Muvv), so I haven't placed it anywhere. Granted, I constructed the grenade mods, but it seems to line up with the other mods. Zephyr (talk) 08:25, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Zephyr, if by that you mean there are now fabricated grenade mods in the variant charts, can you please remove them and tag them for deletion. The images need to be restricted to only those that have been obtained legitimately within the game. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Done. Anyways, pretty sure that the element is the cause of the spelling variants. Zephyr (talk) 08:49, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::What Zephyr said is true, I checked it myself and it seems to add up so far. I... I am the King!Talk 23:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright. Seems to be enough to show that it's element controlled. If this is the case, then it all needs to be merged. The name entry on the variants page will need to include the Mruv, Mrvuv, Muvr, Murrv since it's technically a modifier since it is controlled by the element. 01:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Nice... Page names should be as stated by Warblade (correct spellings). The disambiguation page and the merged page can contain the data on the elements. Makes it an easy merge/fix. Below could be part of the disambiguation page: *MIRV Grenade Mod *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands) *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Torgue) *MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Bandit) **Murrv (Explosive) **Mruv (Shock) **Mrvur (Incendiary) **Muvr (Slag) Its cool that this got pinned down. no pun 09:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- STAGE 2 I've done the groundwork now. There may be articles needing link updates and the three non-explosive variant charts need to be added to the Murrv variants currently in the MIRV list. Pages linking to MIRV Grenade (Borderlands 2, Bandit) -- WarBlade (talk) 22:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh how I wish Wikia would release a tool that would allow all inter-Wikia links to a specific page be changed cross wikia to the new page name... 00:41, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is minor this time. Most of the links updated with several nav template updates. The exception was the Borderlands grenades. Their pages use a bullet-point list instead of a nav template. So there's a case for replacing those lists with a proper nav too now. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:25, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::True. 02:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- And Another Thing... I'm REALLY impressed by how this problem was resolved. If no-one noticed the correlation between element and title I don't think this would have really worked out. I don't know if this will be useful, but whatever. I've noticed a similar pattern as I mentioned on my talk page about "GUrnade", "gurnade" and "Gurnade" being on the same variant chart while Jumpin Bitty and Jumpin Biddy are on seperate variant charts. At first I thought this could directly apply to gurnades, because *"Gurnade" (first letter uppercase) = Corrosive (3 examples) *"GUrnade" (first two letters uppercase) = Shock (3 examples) *"gurnade" (all lowercase) = Explosive (8 examples) But then I found two outlying pieces of data: one slag and one incendiary "gurnade", the latter of which I uploaded myself, so I know it's legit. However, Jumpin Bitty and Jumpin Biddy don't have any outlying data yet. So far Bitty = Explosive and Biddy = everything else. Captain McPants (talk) 15:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) : Found a BiTty (shop) in a vending machine, so it's been added to the variant chart. Hopefully I'll more samples along the way. Zephyr (talk) 01:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds interesting. In future, when you mention such contributions, please link them in the text. Could you respond with a link or do something along the lines of editing your text above "it's been added to the variant chart" as a link to it? Captain McPants (talk) 11:48, December 31, 2013 (UTC)